gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Sonic Generations Unknown ''is an upcoming platforming game for the Playstation 4, Wii U, Sega Dreamcraft 2 and Xbox One. It is a sequel to the original Sonic Generations and is set to be released sometime in 2015. Like the first game, ''Sonic Generations Unknown will have Classic Sonic, Middle Sonic and Modern Sonic travelling through time with Classic Sonic's levels consisting of 2D platforming, Middle Sonic's levels consisting of Adventure Fields and Actions Stages and Modern Sonic's levels consisting of 3D platforming. All three Sonic's are travelling through time to stop the Time Eater from erasing Sonic and friends from history. Story Taking place after Sonic Generations, Modern Sonic is our for a run when the Time Eater appears once again and creates a black hole which sucks everything into it. Meanwhile, the Time Eater also appears infront of Classic Sonic and creates a black hole again, sucking everything into it. Modern and Classic Sonic reunite inside the strange dimension known as White Space, where everything is becoming distorted, and Modern and Classic Sonic nearly fall into Black Space, a place on nothing when Modern and Classic Tails rescues the two. The two Tails tell the Sonics that the Time Eater is planning to erase all of them from history, meaning all of Eggman and Robotnik's plans will have been accomplished and the world would be sent into ruin. Modern Tails says that if Classic and Modern Sonic can go through each of the affected zones and find the Time Crystals, the crystals that keep time from being altered, that they might have a chance at reversing the Time Eater's damage. Suddenly, a large crack appears in White Space and drops Classic and Modern Sonic into the Modern Gateway, the gateway to the affected zones from the Modern Era. Classic and Modern Sonic decide to make there way through each zone to collect the Time Crystals and place them in the Time Shrine, the shrines that prevent White Space from cracking, so they can crack White Space and get closer to the Center Of Time where the Time Eater is waiting. Once placing all of the Time Crystals in the Time Shrines, Classic and Modern Sonic finally make it to the Center Of Time and fight the Time Eater, which they eventually defeat and restore time once and for all. Gameplay The game features levels derived from previous Sonic games ranging from the Classic Era, Middle Era and Modern Era. There is a zone taken from four different games in each era. Each zone has four acts, two for Classic Sonic and two for Modern Sonic. Classic Sonic's levels are strictly two-dimensional side-scrolling stages using his classic moves such as Spin Dash, whilst Modern Sonic's levels are a mixture of 2D and 3D, majority of the level being 3D platforming, gameplay of recent titles such as Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colours. Classic Classic Sonic stages consist of Sonic running in a permanent two-dimensional perspective, platforming all the way to the end goal just like in the original games from the 1990s. Middle Middle Sonic stages consist of Adventure Fields and Action Stages like in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. The Adventure Fields are areas where Sonic can roam around in a non-linear area, whilst the Action Stages linear platforming levels. Modern Modern Sonic stages consist of Sonic running in mixture of 2D and 3D platforming of recent games such as Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors, featuring techniques such as boosting and homing attacks. Characters Playable Characters Rescue Characters Other Characters *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Eggman *Classic Vector *Modern Vector *Classic Espio *Modern Espio *Classic Charmy *Modern Charmy *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Orbot *Cubot *Omochao *Froggy Stages Stages are divided into two eras; Classic and Modern. Unlike the first game, every console has the same levels. Classic Era *Labyrinth Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Oil Ocean Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Angel Island Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) *Collision Chaos (Sonic CD) Middle Era *Windy Valley (Sonic Adventure) *Pumpkin Hill (Sonic Adventure 2) *BINGO Highway (Sonic Heroes) *Westopolis (Shadow The Hedgehog) Modern Era *Radical Train (Sonic 06') *Dragon Road (Sonic Unleashed) *Starlight Carnival (Sonic Colors) *White Park Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode II) *Slash Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode I) *Windy Hill Zone Act 1 (Sonic Lost World) *Misty Lake (Sonic & the Black Knight) *Oblastical Crouse (Sonic Boom) *Sky Raod Act 3 (Sonic Lost World) *Frozen Factory Act 1 (Sonic Lost World) Bosses *Egg Mobile-H, Green Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Death EggRobotnick, Death egg (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Chaotix Crew, Botanic Base (Knuckles' Chaotix) *Perfect Choas, Flooded Satation City (Sonic Adventures) *Biolizard, G.U.N. Swampy Base (Sonic Adventures 2) *Metal Overlord, Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes) *Black Doom, G.U.N Fortress (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Nega-Wisp Armor, Terminal Velocity (Sonic Colors) *Zazz, Windy Hill Zone (Sonic Lost World) *Zeena, Frozen Factory (Act 2 Only) (Sonic Lost World) *Zavok, Sky Road (Sonic Lost World) *Egg Sayin, Lava Mountain (Sonic Lost World) *Time Eater, Center of Time (Sonic Generations) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Series Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Sega Dreamcraft 2 Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Sega Dreamcraft 2 games